


Broken

by PatheticPidgey



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Trapped, defenseless, scared... What other thought's could Glimmer be thinking as She-Ra comes to save her?





	Broken

Defeat. That's all that Adora could think about as she laid on the ground, sword next to her. Catra had walked away, her laugh getting more menacing with every step she took.

Adora tried to sit up, immediately cringing from the harsh pain in her chest. It was quite obvious that she had broken something.

She tried again to sit up, this time succeeding with immense pain. Placing her hands to the sides of her body, she pushed herself off of the ground, only to fall back down to the ground once again, though this time, her vision went dark before she had hit the ground.

~~~

"Adora, wake up," Bow whispered, shaking her shoulder gently.

The heroine's eyes fluttered open, meeting the deep brown one's of her friend. "B-Bow?" Adora stuttered, her voice quiet and frail.

Bow let out a deep sigh. "Thank goodness you're alright. Can't say the same for everyone that was in that battle."

Adora slowly sat up, using only one arm as the other was in a brace. She glanced around, looking for a familiar set of pink eyes. "Where's Glimmer?" The panic was obvious in her voice.

The man looked away. "About that, I- I mean they-I mean we- I mean... No one knows. We think the Horde got her after you blacked out."

A look of shock took over Adora's features, followed by anger as she processed what Bow had just said.

The warrior grabbed her jacket, sticking her good arm through and letting the other side hang off of her shoulder. She slid her sword into its sheath on her back, standing up and walking away.

"Adora! Wait!" Bow shouted, struggling to get up off her bed and run after her. As he reached the doorway, he tripped and lost sight of the warrior princess, who was now on her way to the Fright Zone. Alone.

~~~

"You guys were supposed to bring the boyfriend! Not this... This pretty pink princess!" Catra yelled at her team, who had failed her by bringing Glimmer instead of Bow. "Ugh, can't you guys do anything right?"

The team all looked at their leader, unanimously saying, "It's Kyle's fault!"

Catra obviously had agreed to this. "Throw Kyle into one of the holding cells. And Scorpia? Make sure the Princess stays asleep."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Scorpia shouted, enthusiasm for her task filling her voice. Her tail was kept high, making sure that the pink and purple girl was unconscious until her rescuers came.

~~~

Thud.

The guards standing near the door looked around.

Thud.

Another loud noise.

THUD.

The metal bent, sparks flying around the door as the two guards watched in shock.

THUD.

The door broke open, the large warrior princess known as She-Ra standing there, sword in hand.

"Where's Glimmer?"

The guards fell backward, every bone in their bodies shaking.

One of them pointed down the hallway, covering his eyes in fear.

She-Ra nodded, walking down the hallway, going to Catra's chambers, where she knew Glimmer was being held.

~~~

"Now, if we had just gotten her boyfriend, she would've come alone. And if she's alone, we could've taken her sword. But, we got her Princess. Adora probably has all the other princesses with her to save Pinky, especially now since her angel mommy is gone. We have to keep her hidden. Understand?"

Catra was talking to the highest troops she had, the more advanced of the bunch.

"Guard every entrance and exit. Guard the air vents. Guard everything you can!"

Catra grunted, sending her troops to guard as much as they could around them.

Just then, a man ran into the room, breathing heavily. "She-she's here. She-Ra."

Catra grunted. "Everyone, get in position. Let's have some fun kicking princess ass." She started laughing, her evil laugh ringing in the chamber she was currently in.

"And I'll have lots of fun killing the princess while the others watch."

She walked back to her main chamber, claws scraping against the metal walls. She knew that Adora was coming. And she was ready.

She pressed a few keys on the keyboard next to her, opening the mechanical door.

Glimmer was still unconscious and tied to the bed.

Pleased, Catra jumped on top of the princess, enjoying the feeling of her class against the princess's neck.

"Get off of her."

Catra chuckled and turned around, claws still against Glimmer's throat.

"You're here earlier than I thought. No other princesses around?" She quickly glanced around the room. "Weird. We got the wrong person, and yet our plan worked perfectly well. You're here alone." Catra smirked, watching her troops move in to surround She-Ra.

"I said, get off of her!" Adora yelled, baring her blade and starting to charge at Catra.

The cat-like woman just pulled the bed up, moving Glimmer in front of her. "Now, you wouldn't want to hurt Glimmer, would you? Especially not after her mom just died because of you." Catra smirked as She-Ra stopped, her sword still pointed straight at Catra.

"Let her go."

It was a simple request, really. But a request that small wasn't tolerated in the Horde. Especially when it meant not killing a princess.

Catra just smiled, enjoying the state that the other was currently in. "You don't seem like you could take any of us down. Not like that, at least." She moved a claw lightly against Glimmer's throat, just enough to draw some blood.

At this point, the poison from Scorpia was wearing off, the scratch on her neck pulling Glimmer into consciousness, though only barely. "A-Adora..." She sounded pained, and it made Adora's heart ache.

"Catra, don't... Don't hurt her." She-Ra fell to her knees, changing back into a beaten Adora, arm still broken and in a sling.

Catra smirked. "We definitely got the right one. Good job, everyone. Get the sword. Chain them up and throw them into a cell. They can't do anything at this point."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

And with that, the two friends were knocked unconscious and thrown into one of the cells in the prison.

~~~

"Ughhhh..." Adora groaned, her broken arm underneath her. She pushed herself up, leaning against the cold, metallic wall of the cell.

Surprisingly, Adora wasn't in shackles. Then again, what could she do with a broken arm a a few broken ribs and no sword.

She looked around, noticing that she wasn't alone in the prison cell.

"Glimmer!" Adora ran to her friend's side, using her good arm to make sure the princess was alright.

"Adora?" Glimmer questioned in drowsy voice. "No, no, this is a dream. Adora wouldn't come alone. She's not stupid."

Adora stared at her friend, clearly confused. "Of course I came alone! Glimmer, you're the most important person in my life! I didn't have time to go a gather everyone!"

Glimmer just laughed. "It's just another one of my dreams. I get taken, you save me, we make out and ride on SwiftWind into the sunset."

Adora just looked at Glimmer, confusion engulfing her features. "What are you talking about?"

"We usually don't end up in one of the cells, though. And you're usually not... broken..."

"What does making out mean?"

Glimmer froze. "Wh-what? No-no, none of this is right..." The princess ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

Adora stood up and started pacing. "Does it mean getting out of here alive? Because then yeah, we'll be making out pretty soon." She places her finger on her chin in thought.

Glimmer's face went red, realizing that this all was real. Dream Adora never acted this real.

Adora walked over to look at the shackles around Glimmer's wrists. "I can still easily get us out." Moving on to the small keyboard next to the door, she typed in some numbers, pressing the large green button next to it. After a click, Glimmer was free from her shackles.

"We can still make it out of here. I know where they're keeping my sword. Get up. We're breaking out."

Glimmer did as Adora said, following the taller girl as she hit another button.

"Stay low. Don't use your magic. They'll be able to find us easier if you do." The pink princess nodded at her friend, staying as quiet as she could as Adora led them into a dark hallway.

"Where are we?" Glimmer shuddered, moving close to Adora and clutching her non-broken arm.

"It doesn't matter. We'll be able to get out soon enough."

After a few moments of silence, the only noise being their footsteps, Adora stopped. She quickly typed in a password to the keyboard, the door next to them opening. A few talking voices were heard coming towards them, and Adora shoved Glimmer into the room, pinning the younger against the wall.

"Ador-mmmm!" Glimmer yelled as her friend's body pushed up against her own.

Adora pushed her forehead against her friend's. Glimmer was thankful it was dark enough to hide the deep blush on her cheeks. And Adora was glad that Glimmer could not tell that her stomach was shifting, though it was definitely in a good way.

The door closed behind them, but Adora didn't move.

After a few moments, Glimmer pushed Adora aside. "What was that for!" Her voice turned shrill, clearly not of anger but Adora couldn't place why her voice was like that.

"Sorry?" Adora was confused, unsure of what her friend had been yelling about.

Glimmer huffed and turned away, not quite sure what had just happened. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what got ahold of me just then."

Adora just shrugged it off, hitting the light switch, forcing the lights on. And just as she had predicted, this closet held the Sword of Protection.

"Now we can get out of here." Adora grabbed her sword, fitting it back into its sheath. "Let's sneak out through the air shaft. It's probably the safest way to get out of here."

Glimmer nodded, using a small photon blast to open the shaft. She headed in first, letting Adora follow.

Adora directed her friend out, often getting distracted by what was in front of her, even though she would never admit it.

She almost bumped into Glimmer when she stopped, the exit right in front of her. "Um, Adora, I think we have a problem..."

Glimmer disappeared behind Adora, reappearing behind her, letting the soldier see what was going on. There was a fairly large group, maybe around 12 soldiers, awaiting them. Taking a deep breath, Adora pushed through the grate, getting into a protective stance. "For the honor of Grayskull!" With those five words, Adora transformed into the powerful She-Ra.

Glimmer watched in awe as She-Ra took out the soldiers, one by one flying into the air. Once all of them were taken care of, She-Ra grabbed Glimmer and ran, trying her best to leave the Fright Zone as soon as possible.

And leave they managed.

Glimmer was just staring up at Adora, feeling She-Ra's big, strong arms around her.

Once they made it into the Whispering Woods, Adora changed back, leaning against a tree, Glimmer still in her arms.

"Thanks, Adora..." Glimmer whispered, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Why is your face all red?"

Glimmer looked up at her friend in shock, quickly using her hands to cover her entire face. "Oh! I-it's nothing!" She giggled nervously, hoping nothing was too noticeable.

"The sun's setting," Adora muttered, moving to a better spot, dropping Glimmer next to her. She sat down, smiling as she watched the sun go down, wrapping her good arm around her best friend.

They sat in silence for a while, Glimmer enchanted by the sky as Adora looked at Glimmer. There was a reason she rushed into this alone. There was a reason she felt weird every time she saw Glimmer. It wasn't like that with Bow or any of the other princesses. And she wanted to know what these feelings were.

"Glimmer?" Adora decided to ask about what was going on with her. "I-uh-I feel weird..."

Glimmer turned to Adora, suddenly concerned. "Adora? Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurt-or uh, more hurt?"

"No-I mean I'm fine, just... I don't know. I feel different when I'm around you. It's not the same when I'm with Bow or anyone else, just you."

Glimmer looked at her friend, confusion engulfing her features. "You feel weird? Around me?"

Adora nodded. "I feel... Safe. And like I can do anything."

Glimmer's eyes widened. "That's a good thing, right?"

Adora nodded, leaning back into the grass and closing her eyes. "I just wish I had more of this feeling."

It was the perfect opportunity. Glimmer moved more into Adora's side, just wanting to keep her close. She wasn't brave enough to kiss her. At least not yet.

Adora sighed, opening her eyes back up.

"Come on, we should probably get home." Adora stood up, grabbing Glimmer. "Can you teleport us to your room?"

The shorter girl nodded, concentrating to getting back to her bed. They both landed awkwardly in tangles, Adora landing on top of Glimmer, heads close together just as they were in the closet.

And suddenly, Glimmer's eyes closed, fainting from exhausting her power.

"Glimmer!" Adora shouted, collapsing on her friend.

Tears stained her eyes, and it was hours until she stopped crying, managing to fall asleep, Glimmer in her arms.

~~~

"Adora?" Glimmer whispered, trying to wake her sleeping friend. "Wake up, Adora!"

"Nooo. Let me sleep." She grabbed onto Glimmer, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Can't-breath..."

Adora's eyes went wide then, rolling Glimmer underneath her, prepared to do anything to revive her.

"Geez, Adora, I'm fine. It was just a little joke!"

"A joke," Adora repeated in a quiet voice. "Yeah, sure, a joke... What's a joke?"

"Seriously? You don't know what a joke is? Next thing you'll say is you don't know what kissing is or- ..." Glimmer stopped at the smirk on Adora's face. "And you were making a joke."

"Plus I do know what kissing is. I grew up in the Horde, not the Crimson Waste!" Adora giggled, watching Glimmer as a pout grew on her face.

"Now get off of me! Or I'll teleport you outside and let you drop into the river!"

A smirk grew on the warrior's face. "There's something I want to do first..." she said leaning closer to Glimmer.

Glimmer panicked, not sure of what was going to happen, and accidentally teleported them outside like she had said.

Adora shouted as she fell, holding onto Glimmer's waist as she yelled, "Sorry!"

And just as quickly as they had disappeared, they reappeared in Glimmer's room, falling down onto Glimmer's bed, the force pushing Adora's lips against Glimmer's.

"Well," Glimmer panted, from shock and not of lack of air, "you certainly do know what a kiss is." And to reinforce her statement, she quickly pecked Adora's lips.

"We should kiss more often," Adora smirked, cuddling into the shorter girl.

"Yeah, we should."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to rush this. It didn't completely work out. That's the thing about writing-most of the time it goes into a completely different direction. I know the escape and the time in the Fright Zone was rushed, but I just wanted it to end so I could start with some sappy stuff. Feel free to send any critiques or prompts!
> 
> Also, I know how many fandoms I've written for, and not all of them are even on here. Heck, I have more fics and a lot of them are on tumblr. They're at least all listed there.


End file.
